


Dreaming of You

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the protocol for telling someone you've been having naughty dreams about them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of You

“I’ve been sleeping fine thank you very much.” She spits out before she can realize how pretentious that really sounds, particularly coming from her.

He raises an eyebrow. He’s not buying it. Not that she really expected him to, but she liked to pretend she still could get away with lying to him once in awhile.

“I’ve been having these dreams-“ she starts to spit out and then stops, mentally wishing she could back peddle and shove the words into her mouth. Whatever insistence she had was gone.

“Dreams?” He hops up onto a nearby table and wrangles her a chair with his feet.

She frowns. “It’s nothing.”

“Kate,” he’s looking worried, the patented ‘I’m here for you’ look settling over his features.

“They’re not nightmares.” And she’s blushing. Referencing what the dreams weren’t had suddenly brought into clarity what they were. She was waking up sweaty, screaming but not from fear.

She swallows before she can blurt out anything else and takes a seat after drawing the chair back safely out of his reach.

“They make you uncomfortable.”

 _No, you do._ She wants to counter his observation. Instead, she pokes at the hole wearing thin in her jeans.

“They started after-“ he supplies a moment later and she presses her eyes shut trying to convince herself that sticking her toe in this particular pool of molten lava couldn’t end too badly.

“That night we spent holed up at Seaside.”

Will makes a face at the mention of the dump of a hotel and then nods encouraging. Kate takes a deep breath and rests her gaze on the edge of the table.

“You have nice hands.” She whispers as the memory of that night overtakes her. The feeling of his arms around her, rocking her as she had cried first in misery and then later for the relief she found in her tears. It had been a long sleepless night. She hadn’t spoken much, but the weight he had lifted off her soul through presence alone was startling. She hadn’t given it much thought, preferring to put the botched mission and the accompanying night out of her mind. Her subconscious, however, had seen fit to make other plans.

He hums softly and she finds a part of herself wishing they were back there, curled together on top of the room’s sole bed. It had been safe then to let him in, as safe as it ever would be. She had had an excuse and had lacked the energy to stop herself. Tonight, though, was different; she couldn’t allow herself to show that weakness.

“I should head to bed.” The words seem to be swallowed by the air around her before they leave her mouth and she realized she hadn’t spoken. “I should-“ she tries again in a whisper, jumping as his hand comes to rest over hers. She hadn’t noticed him slipping from the table to close the space between them.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

She realizes as her gut twists that he’s gotten it all wrong. He’s worried about her, scared. Tears prickle behind her eyelids as she shakes her head. “It’s not like that. Really. It’s just-“ she heaves a sigh and meets his eye with more hesitance than she’d like to admit to. “It’s just that there’s no protocol for telling someone you've been having naughty dreams about them.”

She misses the temporary look of surprise that plays over his features as she bows her head, and she misses the corresponding grin that replaces it.

“It’s not exactly pleasant waking up all discombobulated, unable to breathe properly.”

He chuckles softly, his free hand reaching out to rest against the side of her face. “No, although there should be given how common those sorts of dreams are.” He responds to her first statement.

Kate pulls on a stray thread, steadfastly refusing to believe they’re having this conversation. She had stepped into it willing but she hadn’t expected him to react without so much as batting an eye. She wasn’t sure she wanted to read anything into that.

His laugher, however, is soft and understanding. She raises her eyes, his face mostly obscured by her hair and tries for a smile. He smiles back, quiet, and brushes her hair from her face so he can meet her gaze properly.

“Are these dreams something you would like to act on?”

She swallows and nods. She’s not one to hide her desires or play coy, but she’s finding herself suddenly shy, uncertain.

“I can make it easy.”

She draws her bottom lip into her mouth and turns her hand to press her palm against his as she stands.

“Just tell me when to stop.” He’s close, so close now and despite how much she though she would want to stop him, she really doesn’t.

His lips meet hers and she moans soft and low. He pulls back all too soon and she leans forward to grab a fistful of his shirt, draw him back.

His lips meet hers again and she tugs his hand until it rests in the small of her back. If she had known that when it finally happened it really would feel this good, she wouldn’t have waited so long to tell him that when she woke in the middle of the night she cried his name as she came.


End file.
